mian, aku membuatmu menangis minnie chap1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "aku harus bertahan…aku harus bertahan" batin kyuhyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya, namun sia-sia…, kyuhyun pun pingsan dalam pelukan minnie. Namun minnie tidak menyadarinya


" mian, aku membuatmu menangis minnie" chap.1

Ff ini q terinspirasi dari lagu jay chow yang sedih. Jadinya ku buat ff ini ^_^

Mudah2an tidak mengecewakan J

Cast.

Kyuhyun

Sungmin as minnie

Genre : sad romance

Author pov

Seorang namja yang memiliki waktu hidup hanya tinggal 2 bulan saja, ia pun rela melakukan kebohongan hanya untuk pergi dari kekasih tercintanya. Dan kekasihnya itu mengetahui namja itu melakukan hal tersebut hanya karena ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menderita karena dirinya setelah 1 th ia menunggu.

"mian minnie, jika apa yang kulakukan nanti akan membuatmu sedih. Tetapi, aku sangat yakin apa yang kulakukan ini adalah benar" batin kyuhyun sembari mengetik sebuah surat palsu tentang penerimaan mahasiswa berbakat pada sebuah universitas luar negeri. Drt…drt…ponselnya bergetar, dan ia pun kemudian segera mengangkat telepon dari kekasih tercintanya itu.

"yeobseyo…"

"yeobseyo oppa…doe odieseo?" tanya kekasihnya itu

"aku sedang berada di rumah ajussi, waeyo?" sahut kyuhyun berbohong, yang saat ini sebenarnya ia sedang berada di perpustakaan pusat.

"owh…aku pikir oppa ada di kost, sebenarnya aku telah membuatkanmu kue beras kesukaan oppa…" sahut minnie lesu ditelepon. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara minnie yang lesu, ia pun kemudian menyahut dengan kata-kata yang membuat kekasihnya itu bahagia.

" begini saja chagi, aku akan menunggumu di taman bermain tempat biasa kita bertemu. 10 menit lagi aku akan tiba disana" sahut kyuhyun

"cheongmal oppa?"

"nde…" sahut kyuhyun

"nee…aku akan siap-siap sekarang, aku sudah tidak sabar dengan reaksi oppa setelah memakan kue buatanku ini" sahut minnie bahagia

"nee chagi…tunggu oppa disana ya" ujar kyuhyun lagi

"nee oppa…..saranghae"sahut minnie dengan nada suara bahagia

" saranghae chagiya" minnie pun kemudian memutuskan teleponnya. Dan kemudian kyuhyun melanjutkan mengetik surat tersebut, yang kemudian ia kirimkan ke faks kantor pos, dan kyuhyun tidak lupa mengirimkan alamat kostnya saat ini.

"aku harap…kebohongan ini lancar" gumam kyuhyun. setelah ia melakukan tugasnya, ia pun kemudian segera pergi menuju taman bermain, dimana saat ini mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman bermain yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari perpustakaan tersebut. namun, ketika hampir sampai…kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, karena secara tiba-tiba penyakitnya kambuh lagi. ia memegangi perutnya, keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pohon besar dimana saat ini ia berdiri. Karena ia melihat minnie yang baru saja tiba dan saat ini sedang menunggunya.

"minnie….aku…sakit…" batinnya, ia bersandar ditubuh pohon sembari memegangi perutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Karena rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, ia pun dengan terpaksa mengirimkan pesan pada minnie.

Send minnie :

" chagiya…mianhe, dengan terpaksa aku membatalkan janji kita, karena aku ada urusan mendadak dan ini sangat penting bagiku" kyuhyun pun kemudian mengirimkan pesan itu pada minnie. Tidak berapa lama ia mengirim pesan, minnie pun membalas pesannya dan didalam pesan tersebut minnie memberikan symbol gambar wajah sedih. Dan hal itu membuat hati kyuhyun sangat sakit.

From minnie :

"apakah tidak bisa di tunda? L, aku sudah membuatkan kue beras special ini untukmu oppa…aku sangat sedih jika kue ini tidak dimakan oppa L" untuk sesaat kyuhyun tidak membalas pesan dari minnie. Dan ia mengintip minnie dari balik pohon, air matanya mengalir ketika ia melihat minnie yang mengusap matanya. dan kyuhyun tahu, saat ini minnie pasti sedang menangis karenanya.

"mianhe…bukan maksudku sengaja ingin membatalkan janji kita, tapi…aku tidak ingin, kamu melihatku yang seperti ini" batin kyuhyun. ponselnya kembali bergetar, dan ia menatap nama yang tertera. Kyuhyun hanya mereject ponselnya.

"mianhe….."batinnya lagi.

From minnie :

"oppa…kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?, apa urusan oppa lebih penting dari pada diriku?" sebuah pesan masuk dari minnie. Kyuhyun hanya menggenggam ponselnya itu, dan ia tidak ingin membalas pesan dari minnie.

From minnie :

"aku akan tetap menunggu oppa disini, karena oppa telah berjanji padaku. aku tidak peduli berapa lama pun oppa menyelesaikan urusan oppa, aku akan tetap menunggu oppa di taman ini" pesan masuk kembali dikirim oleh minnie. Saat membaca pesan itu, kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis. dan ia juga tetap bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. kyuhyun tetap tidak membalas pesan dari minnie. Kyuhyun kembali mengintip minnie yang saat ini minnie sedang duduk di ayunan sambil memangku kotak makan berwarna pink miliknya itu. cuaca tiba-tiba berubah, angin berhembus menyapa kedua pasangan tersebut. dan tidak berapa lama kemudian setetes demi setetes air hujan pun membasahi mereka. karena tidak tega melihat minnie kehujanan, kyuhyun pun kemudian mengirim pesan pada minnie.

Send minnie :

"chagiya…jangan menungguku, pulanglah…aku tidak ingin kamu kehujanan hanya karena menungguku" pesanpun kemudian terkirim pada minnie. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, minnie pun membalas pesannya.

From minnie :

"aku akan tetap menunggu oppa disini" saat membaca pesan tersebut, kyuhyun pun tidak tega, sehingga dengan menahan rasa sakitnya itu, ia pun kemudian menemui minnie. Ia berjalan menghampiri minnie.

" chagiya…"panggil kyuhyun padanya. Minnie yang mendengar suara kyuhyun, minnie pun merasa bahagia.

"oppaaa….."sahut minnie yang kemudian langsung menghampirinya, dan memeluk kyuhyun erat.

" mianhe, oppa baru datang….seharusnya kamu tidak menungguku seperti ini" ujar kyuhyun padanya sembari menahan rasa sakitnya.

" bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap menunggu oppa, karena aku yakin oppa pasti akan datang menemuiku" sahut minnie padanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya, kyuhyun merasakan darah kental mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan kyuhyun sangat khawatir jika minnie mengetahuinya.

"minnie…maukah kamu tidak melepaskan pelukanmu saat ini" pinta kyuhyun padanya

"nee oppa….aku akan tetap memeluk oppa seperti ini" sahut minnie. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemah, dan ia merasa pusing saat ini. namun ia tetap menahan rasa sakit itu.

" ya Tuhan…jebbal…jangan biarkan penyakitku ini diketahui minnie. Jangan biarkan aku pingsan di depannya….aku tidak ingin, ia khawatir padaku" batin kyuhyun berdo'a. tetapi karena kyuhyun khawatir minnie tahu penyakitnya, sehingga ia pun mengirim pesan pada ajussinya yang seorang dokter. Yang saat ini ajussinya itu lah yang selalu mengontrol kondisi kyuhyun dan merawatnya.

Send siwon ajussi :

" ajussi….penyakitku kambuh lagi, tetapi…saat ini aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Karena saat ini aku sedang bersama minnie. Aku tidak ingin minnie khawatir padaku. jebbal ajussi….datanglah ke taman kota dekat perpustakaan pusat. Karena aku sangat takut, jika aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi. dan jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, tolong katakan pada minnie, aku hanya kelelahan saja" pesanpun kemudian dikirim kyuhyun kepada ajussinya. Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, kyuhyun pun buru-buru menghapus pesan itu. dan tidak berapa lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk dari siwon.

From siwon ajussi :

"nee….ajussi akan segera kesana" setelah membaca pesan tersebut, kyuhyun pun lagi-lagi menghapus pesan tersebut. lalu ia pun memasukkan ponselnya kembali dalam saku celananya.

"kenapa oppa diam saja?" tanya minnie padanya

"gwencana chagi….oppa hanya ingin memelukmu dalam ketenangan seperti ini" sahut kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun masih menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Kepalanya semakin pusing, bahkan saat ini membuat pandangannya semakin kabur.

"aku harus bertahan…aku harus bertahan" batin kyuhyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya, namun sia-sia…, kyuhyun pun pingsan dalam pelukan minnie. Namun minnie tidak menyadarinya.

"oppa…tidak tahu kenapa, aku sangat takut jika oppa pergi meninggalkanku….aku sangat takut jika tidak mendengar suara oppa lagi….aku sangat takut jika aku tidak bisa melihat wajah oppa lagi….aku sangat takut jika aku tidak bisa memeluk oppa seperti ini lagi…oppa, berjanjilah padaku…tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kehilangan oppa dalam hidupku" minnie berkata pada kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"kenapa oppa diam saja?" tanya minnie padanya, namun kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab

"oppa…jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini" ujar minnie yang mulai khawatir karena kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ketika minnie hendak melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun. dan kyuhyun hampir terjatuh, namun segera di topang oleh minnie. Minnie terkejut, dan ia sangat panik ketika melihat kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun rebah dalam pelukannya.

"oppa…oppaaaaaaaa…waeyo oppa?...waeyo?" minnie menepuk-nepuk wajah kyuhyun, minnie pun mulai menangis, karena ia sangat takut jika kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"oppa…jangan bercanda seperti ini?...oppa irona…oppa….." minnie masih menepuk-nepuk wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat. namun darah kental tidak mengalir lagi dari hidung kyuhyun. ketika minnie masih menangis karena kyuhyun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memayungi mereka. minnie terkejut, dan ia pun kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya.

"nuguya?" tanya minnie padanya.

" saya ajussi kyuhyun, tidak sengaja tadi saya lewat sini. Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya siwon pura-pura tenang dan padahal sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kyuhyun saat ini.

"mollayo ajussi…tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun oppa tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini" sahut minnie sesenggukkan.

" mungkin kyuhyun hanya tertidur saja, karena sejak semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Karena ia harus membantu ajussi" ujar siwon berbohong

"tidur?" tanya minnie tidak percaya

"nde…tolong kamu pegang payung ini, dan kyuhyun biar ajussi yang menggendongnya" ujar siwon, yang kemudian memberikan payung yang dipegangnya pada minnie. Lalu siwon pun menggendong tubuh kyuhyun.

"ajussi akan mengantarmu pulang dulu, lalu setelah itu, ajussi akan mengantar kyuhyun pulang ke kostnya" ujar siwon padanya

"nee ajussi" sahut minnie. Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil siwon. Dan siwon meletakkan kyuhyun di kursi sebelah tempat ia duduk. Sedangkan minnie duduk di belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan, siwon dapat melihat wajah minnie yang begitu sangat mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun. namun siwon berusaha untuk menenangkan minnie.

"mian, karena ajussi yang semalam meminta bantuannya, sehingga kyuhyun jadi kelelahan seperti ini. jika sudah tertidur, kyuhyun pasti sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Kamu juga tahukan kebiasaannya, jika kyuhyun sudah tidur pulas" ujar siwon padanya

"nde, jika kyuhyun oppa sudah tidur pulas, ia seperti tidur mati" sahut minnie yang mencoba untuk tertawa di depan siwon.

"nde, kamu benar sekali minnie" sahut siwon. Minnie terkejut karena siwon mengetahui namanya.

"bagaimana ajussi bisa tahu namaku?, apa kyuhyun oppa yang memberitahukan namaku pada ajussi?" tanya minnie polos

"nde, kyuhyun banyak cerita tentangmu minnie. Dan kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu" sahut siwon padanya. Minnie hanya tersenyum malu

" o iya minnie, rumahmu di mana?" tanya siwon

"setelah jalan lurus ini, nanti ajussi belok ke kanan" sahut minnie padanya

" eoh…"sahutnya. Minnie kembali terdiam, dan ia termenung sembari menatap kotak makan di pangkuannya saat ini.

" oppa…meskipun ajussi mengatakan bahwa oppa hanya tidur. Tetapi….kenapa perasaan ini mengatakan lain?" batin minnie.

"minnie….rumahmu yang mana?" pertanyaan siwon membuyarkan lamunannya

"ah….oh…itu yang berwarna biru adalah rumahku ajussi" sahut minnie padanya

"eoh…" sahut siwon, dan kemudian ia pun berhenti tepat di depan rumah minnie.

"mian ajussi tidak mampir" ujar siwon padanya

'gwencana ajussi…o iya, saya titip kue beras ini untuk kyuhyun oppa. Dan jika kyuhyun oppa sudah bangun, tolong ingatkan ia untuk makan kue ini" pinta minnie sembari memberikan kotak makan itu pada siwon

"nee…ajussi akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada kyuhyun" sahut siwon menyambutnya. Lalu minnie pun keluar dari mobil siwon.

" gumawo, ajussi sudah mengantar minnie sampai rumah" ujar minnie padanya

"nee…kalau begitu ajussi pergi dulu"

"nee…annyeong.." sahut minnie dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan siwon.

"annyeong…"sahut siwon, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan minnie seorang diri di depan rumah minnie. Dan minnie hanya menatap kepergian mobil siwon yang semakin lama menghilang dari hadapannya. Meskipun hujan masih mengguyur seoul, namun minnie masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia memegang dadanya, karena hatinya ikut menangis karena mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun.

"oppa…aku berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada oppa" gumam minnie di depan rumahnya.

TBC

Mian, kalau lagi2 diriku datang bawa ff baru. ^_^

Besok malam baru ku akan lanjutin ff yang lain ya ^_^


End file.
